Patriotizam bez nacionalizma
Mauricio Viroli Postoji potreba za mnogo vecim brojem gradjana koji hoce i umeju da sluze zajednickoj slobodi, i mozda nam jedna dobra koncepcija patriotizma moze pomoci da ubedimo druge da se ujedine sa onim malobrojnim koji daju primer sta znaci biti dobar gradjanin, a narocito nam moze pomoci da ne izgubimo dragocene politicke i moralne izvore u traganju za jednom nemogucom i opasnom gradjanskom vrlinom Krajem XIX veka jezik nacionalizma je apsorbovao staru tradiciju patriotizma, transformisuci njegove sadrzaje. Posto je ucinjen skoro neprepoznatljivim, jezik patriotizma je imao mucan zivot na marginama savremene politicke misli. Ipak, kada su narodi i grupe morali da se angazuju u borbama za slobodu, i kada su morali da se odvaze na tezak zadatak obnavljanja sopstvenih nacija posle ratnih razaranja i steta koje su naneli totalitarni rezimi, teoreticari i najsenzibilniji borci uspeli su da, ispod dominantne retorike nacionalizma, ponovo otkriju teme i reci starog jezika patriotizma. Njihovi napori su bili istorijski vazni i teorijski znacajni, jer su sugerisali put koji treba preci da bi se obnovio patriotizam bez nacionalizma. Iskustva antifasizma Mozda se najznacajniji primeri ponovnog otkrivanja i obnove jezika patriotizma mogu naci u spisima Karla Roselija (Carlo Rosselli). U spisu Liberalni socijalizam (Socialismo liberale), pisanom g. 1929, Roseli je podvlacio da je insistiranje socijalista da se ignorisu »najvise vrednosti nacionalnog zivota« bila ozbiljna idejna i politicka greska. Ako su to i cinili da bi »potisnuli ove primitivne ili degenerisane ili koristoljubive forme privrzenosti zemlji«, njihova politika je zavrsavala tako sto je »olaksavala igre drugim strujama koje su na koriscenju nacionalnog mita zasnivale svoje uspehe«. Za Roselija, socijalisti nisu shvatali da »osecanje nacionalnosti« nije vestacka konstrukcija, vec jedna istinska ljudska strast, posebno jaka medju onim narodima koji su kasno stekli svoju nezavisnost. Umesto sto su nastojali da nacionalno osecanje zamene internacionalizmom, socijalisti su morali da deluju tako da nacionalno osecanje ociste od svakog mesanja sa kultom drzave, sa nacionalizmom, i bilo kakvim mitom o nacionalnom primatu da bi ga preobrazili u jednu konstruktivnu politicku snagu koja radi na jedinstvu Evrope. Roseli je postavljao jasnu demarkaciju izmedju patriotizma i nacionalizma. Prvi je identifikovao sa idealima slobode, zasnovanim na postovanju prava drugih naroda; drugi sa politikom ekspanzije kojoj teze reakcionarni rezimi. I jedan i drugi se pozivaju na nacionalno osecanje, i jedan i drugi izazivaju jake strasti, ali upravo zbog toga oni su morali biti upotrebljeni jedan protiv drugog. Umesto sto su osudili nacionalno osecanje kao predrasudu, antifasisti, podvlacio je Roseli, moraju patriotizam da postave u srediste svog politickog programa. Antifasisticka revolucija, pisao je on, jeste »patriotska duznost«. Da bi imali svoj sopstveni patriotizam, antifasistima je potrebna jedna ideja otadzbine potpuno drukcija od one koju su koristili demagozi fasizma, Nasa otadzbina, pise on, »ne meri se granicama i topovima, vec koincidira sa nasim moralnim svetom i sa otadzbinom svih slobodnih ljudi«. To je vrednost koja se savrseno spaja s drugim vrednostima antifasizma: dostojanstvom coveka, slobodom, pravdom, kulturom, radom. Fasisti velicaju naciju i Italiju; i antifasisti moraju da se predstave kao branioci nacije i italijanstva, ali njihova nacija mora biti slobodna nacija otvorena prema Evropi i svetu, a njihova Italija mora da obuhvati najbolju Italiju, Italiju Macinija, Garibaldija, Pisakanea; Italiju gradjanskih Italijana, seljaka i radnika i intelektualaca, koji su uspeli da sacuvaju dostojanstvo. Odanost antifasista mora ici samo do te Italije, i ne sme da ih uplasi optuzba da su izdajnici: »mi se mozemo pohvaliti da smo svesni izdajnici fasisticke otadzbine; jer osecamo vernost jednoj drugoj otadzbini«. Nesto kasnije, jedna druga borbena antifasistkinja, Simon Vejl (Simone Njeil), umela je da pronadje put ponovnom otkrivanju ideja i tema republikanskog patriotizma, s kojima je rekonstruisala glavne crte jednog patriotizma veoma razlicitog od nacionalizma. Imam na umu esej Ukorenjivanje (L'enracinment), pisan u Londonu g. 1943, podstaknuta francuskim otporom. Razmisljajuci o moralnoj obnovi Francuske, Simon Vejl predlaze jedan patriotizam zasnovan na slobodi i na saosecanju, koji odgovara ljudskoj potrebi za kulturnim i duhovnim ukorenjivanjem bez identifikovanja sa slepom privrzenoscu sopstvenoj zemlji niti sa oholoscu zbog jedinstvenosti i velicine nacije. Obaveza koju imamo prema otadzbini, pise ona, zasniva se na vitalnoj potrebi za ukorenjivanjem: »Kao sto postoje promene u gajenju za izvesne mikroskopske zivotinje, ili terena za izvesne biljke, tako u svakome postoji izvestan deo duse i izvesni nacini misljenja i delovanja, koji kruze od jednih ka drugima, i oni mogu postojati jedino u nacionalnom ambijentu, a iscezavaju kada jedna zemlja biva razorena«. Za Francuze, kojima su upucene stranice Ukorenjivanja, vitalni ambijent je Francuska. »Oni znaju da je jedan deo njihove duse toliko vezan za Francusku da taj deo, ako im Francuska bude oduzeta, ostaje prirastao kao koza na nekom izgorelom predmetu, do te mere da se pocepa. Postoji, prema tome, nesto s cim je sjedinjen jedan deo duse svakog Francuza, isti za sve, jedinstven, stvaran iako neopipljiv, i stvaran kao stvari koje se dodiruju.« Ipak, ma koliko velika bila obaveza koju oni imaju prema Francuskoj - obaveza koja moze da zahteva cak i zrtvovanje samih sebe - oni imaju pravo zahtevati da Francuska bude verna najboljim vidovima sopstvene istorije. Mogu zahtevati da se Francuska odrekne kolonijalne imperije, i, kao patrioti, ne samo da mogu nego moraju svoj patriotizam razlikovati od patriotizma drugih Francuza, koji sa oholoscu govore o »nasoj imperiji«. Moraju da se suprotstave patriotizmu stila Riseljea, ili Luja XIV, ili Morasa, u ime patriotizma inspirisanog hriscanskom etikom i duhom 1789. godine. Godine 1789, Francuska je proglasila svoje angazovanje za slobodu i za pravdu, ne samo za samu sebe, vec i za ceo svet. Ako, naprotiv, ugnjetava i vredja svojom imperijom, ona povredjuje ideale koji su inspirisali njeno radjanje kao nacije. Odreci se imperije za Francuze bi znacilo gubitak koji regenerise; izgubili bi bolesni i degenerisani deo svog duha, ali bi ponovo dali zivot i snagu najboljem delu. Patriotizam, objasnjava Vejl, gradjane cini zahtevnim prema otadzbini i prema samima sebi; podstice ih da u nacionalnoj istoriji pronadju motivacije i razloge za jacanje angazovanja za slobodu. Francuska nije izuzetan slucaj. U istoriji svakog naroda mozemo naci glasove koji su zahtevali slobodu i pravdu, glasove koji zive u kolektivnom secanju i koji ce jos imati smisla i uverljivu snagu. Prvi zadatak patriote slobode i saosecanja mora biti da te glasove izvuce iz zaborava vremena, neznanja i predrasude. Patriotizam ne zahteva da se prave izuzeci. Naprotiv, podvlaci Vejl, podstice nas da oba oka drzimo dobro otvorena na proslost i na sadasnjost nase zemlje i nalaze da joj ostanemo duhovno bliski, ma kako to mucno moglo biti. Samo ljubav prema otadzbini u njenoj najuzvisenijoj formi cini mogucom ravnotezu izmedju strogosti i saosecanja; ali to mora biti ljubav koja se ne radja iz uzbudjenosti i divljenja prema velicini i slavi nase zemlje. »Moze se voleti Francuska zbog slave koja joj, izgleda, osigurava produzeno postojanje u vremenu i prostoru. Ili se moze voleti kao stvar koja, zemaljska kakva jeste, moze biti razorena i sto, prema tome, vredi utoliko vise.« Simon Vejl govori o dva tipa patriotizma shvacena kao dva nacina voljenja, jedan inkompatibilan s drugim. Ali, podvlaci ona, dok obozavaoci velicine i jedinstvenosti otadzbine imaju na raspolaganju siroku gamu konsolidovanih retorickih instrumenata, patrioti saosecanja nemaju sopstveni prepoznatljivi jezik. Saosecanje i ljubav prema otadzbini ne znace samo ucestvovanje u njenim nedacama i njenim patnjama: »Ali ne treba, stoga, misliti da ta ljubav moze za predmet imati jednu nesrecnu zemlju. Sreca je predmet saosecanja bas kao i nesreca, jer je zemaljska, to jest nepotpuna, krhka i prolazna. A onda, nazalost, u zivotu jedne nacije postoji uvek izvestan stepen nesrece«. Patriota saosecanja nema nikakve potrebe da osporava proslu ili sadasnju velicinu svoje otadzbine. Priznavanje dobra u predmetu naseg saosecanja cini ga neznijim i uzbudljivijim: »Kada jedan hriscanin zamislja Hrista na krstu, saosecanje u njemu nije umanjeno mislju o savrsenstvu, niti obrnuto«. Patriotizam saosecanja jeste jedna forma patriotizma koji je kompatibilan sa hriscanskom verom, jer je jedini koji nosi znak poniznosti. Saosecanje i pijetet, ipak, nisu samo hriscanske vrednosti, vec, takodje, pripadaju i republikanskom patriotizmu. Hriscanski ili republikanski patriotizam saosecanja ispravan je, jer nas podstice da drzimo oci dobro otvorene na velicine i bede nase otadzbine. To je duhovna snaga koja se ne smanjuje kada se nadjemo pred zlocinima, skandalima, nepravdama i lazima, iako je pogled mucan. Stidimo se, ali ne skrecemo pogled na drugu stranu, ne odricemo se naseg gradjanstva. »Za saosecanje, i zlocin je motiv ne za udaljavanje, vec za priblizavanje, da bismo podelili ne krivicu, vec sramotu«. Patriotizam saosecanja kod Simon Vejl jeste mocan protivotrov protiv nacionalisticke ljubavi prema otadzbini, koja podstice da se nacionalna kultura i istorija brane u njihovoj sveukupnosti, jer su »nase«. Kao i patriota, i nacionalista, takodje, gleda na istoriju svoje otadzbine i oseca se njoj blizak; ali za razliku od patriote on ne vidi razloga da se stidi. Bozansko i vecno su svuda i u svakom trenutku. Njegova nacionalna kultura mu izgleda kao blago kojem preti upad stranih ideja i slabosti, i kvarenja njegovih zemljaka. Patriota vidi sliku nacinjenu od svetlosti i senki, proslih i sadasnjih velicina i slavâ, ali i zlocinâ, bedâ, lazi, takodje proslih i sadasnjih. Ne okrece ledja, ne nastoji da zaboravi. Prihvata sve, ali se ne oseca ucesnikom u celokupnoj istoriji i celokupnoj sadasnjosti nacije. Neki trenuci donose radost, drugi sramotu, neki drugi indignaciju, a ovi poslednji predstavljaju osecanja koja najcesce prate ljubav prema otadzbini. Otadzbina - zajednicka sloboda Stranice Simon Vejl jesu svedocanstvo o iznenadjujucoj sposobnosti da znacenja i jezici ponovo postanu deo intelektualnog zivota. Isto toliko iznenadjujuca, mada intelektualno manje rafinirana, jeste i obnova jezika patriotizma u Italiji u godinama 1943-45. Obnova utoliko vise iznenadjujuca ako se ima na umu da je jezik patriotizma u Italiji bio transformisan ranije monarhijskom, a posle fasistickom retorikom. Clanak koji se pojavio u jednom rimskom dnevniku g. 1943. efikasno izrazava rasireno osecanje gadjenja prema patriotskoj retorici: »Nasem cuvenom Rizordjimentu nema kraja: zapoceli smo od Eritreje, zatim Libije, zatim svetskog rata, da bismo dobili komadinu zemlje pod suncem, isli smo da se uvalimo u Abisiniji, zatim smo otisli da pognemo glavu u Spaniji, potom smo otisli da zavrsimo u Rusiji. Gde cemo, gde cemo, uopste, zavrsiti ovim korakom!«. Ipak, te iste reci koje su decenijama odzvanjale lazne i odiozne, odjednom su zazvucale istinito; dobile su nova znacenja i novu draz. Nisu vise evocirale slike pateticnih kolonijalnih agresija; naprotiv, inspirisale su slike i nade slobode, podsticale su jedno plemenito angazovanje. Bilo je to istinsko moralno i intelektualno otkrice. Dobro ga opisuje jedan odlomak Pjetra Kjodija (Pietro Chiodi): »Nikada nisam primetio da je Licej bio tako blistav i pun svetlosti. Osecam da je tu jedan mali deo moje Otadzbine. Onaj deo gde sam ja pozvan da izvrsim svoju duznost prema njoj. To je prvi put kako primecujem da imam Otadzbinu kao nesto svoje, delimicno povereno i meni, mojoj inteligenciji, mojoj hrabrosti, mom duhu zrtvovanja«. Ponovno otkrivanje otadzbine opisano je jezikom osecanja i ljubavi: ljubavi prema mestima koja dobijaju nova znacenja i licnostima koje osecamo kao bliske i drage na nov nacin. Jedna ljubav koja menja zivot, jer one koji je primecuju cini plemenitijim, sklonijim solidarnosti i razumevanju. Natalija Ginzburg (Natalia Ginzburg) opisala je ponovno otkrivanje ljubavi prema otadzbini na jednoj egzemplarnoj stranici: »Ulice i trgovi gradova, pozornica nase dosade kad smo bili adolescenti i predmet naseg oholog prezira, postali su mesta koja je bilo nuzno braniti. Reci 'otadzbina' i 'Italija', koje su nam izazivale toliko mucnine medju zidovima skole, jer su bile pracene pridevom 'fasisticki', jer su bile naduvene od praznine, odjednom su nam se javile bez prideva i tako preobrazene da nam je izgledalo kao da smo ih culi i mislili prvi put. Odjednom su u nasim usima izasle kao istinite. Bili smo tamo da bismo branili otadzbinu, a ta otadzbina bile su te ulice i ti trgovi, nasi dragi i nase detinjstvo, i sav svet koji je prolazio. Jedna istina tako jednostavna i tako ocigledna izgledala nam je cudna, jer smo rasli sa uverenjem da mi nemamo otadzbine i da smo se, na nasu nesrecu, rodili na jednom mestu naduvenom od praznine. I jos nam je cudnije izgledala cinjenica da je - zbog ljubavi prema svim tim nepoznatim sto su prolazili, i zbog ljubavi prema buducnosti neznanoj, ali ciju smo temeljitost i sjaj izdaleka uocavali, usred lisavanja i razaranja - svako bio spreman da izgubi samog sebe i svoj zivot«. Izgubiti sebe da bismo se ponovo nasli bogatijim; dati zivot za ljude koji ne pripadaju nasem najintimnijem krugu osecanja, ali idu istim ulicama; imati volju da se angazujemo za buducnost bolju, mada nejasnu i nesigurnu; otkriti zajednicko dobro koje zasluzuje da bude branjeno i koje se uocava na ulicama i trgovima gradova: sve su to trenuci patriotizma u njegovoj najcistijoj formi, i to su bila osecanja rasirena u toku Otpora i u godinama obnove, koja se, medjutim, nisu izrazila u ponovnom radjanju jednog novog jezika i jedne nove kulture patriotizma. Italijanski intelektualci nisu uspeli da izraze te strasti i ta osecanja u kulturi; nisu znali reci da otadzbina znaci zajednicka sloboda i da je ljubav prema otadzbini plemenito angazovanje koje nema nista zajednicko sa nacionalizmom. Italijani, primecivao je Kroce g. 1943, ponovo su otkrili rec »sloboda«, ali ne i reci koje su vekovima bile njene verne pratilje, to jest »otadzbina« i »ljubav prema otadzbini«. To se dogodilo, jer je patriotizam bio zamenjen za nacionalizam. Cak i kad su fasisti, obicno, opozicionare optuzivali da su antinacionalni vise nego antipatrioti, njihova propaganda je kao efekat imala brkanje pojmova patriotizma i nacionalizma, i razlicitih strasti vezanih za jedno ili drugo, a zbog odbojnosti prema nacionalizmu Italijani nisu vise govorili o otadzbini i ljubavi prema otadzbini. Iako je protivljenje Italijana potpuno razumljivo, primecuje Kroce, pojam ljubavi prema otadzbini morao je biti upotrebljivan protiv slepog i glupog nacionalizma, jer je ona daleko od toga da bude njemu slicna, ona je njegova antiteza. Izmedju ljubavi prema otadzbini i nacionalizma postoji ista razlika kao izmedju »plemenitosti ljudske ljubavi prema nekom ljudskom stvorenju« i »bestijalne pohotljivosti ili bolesne razbludnosti ili egoistickog kaprica«. Ljubav prema otadzbini jeste jedan moralni pojam koji najplemenitijim idealima i najstrozijim duznostima daje sadrzaj. On cini da i ideale i duznosti osetimo blizim i daje nam snazne motivacije da ostvarimo prve i da dovrsimo druge. Radeci za nasu otadzbinu, podvlaci Kroce, radimo u stvari za covecanstvo; i ne treba zaboraviti da je ideja otadzbine tesno povezana sa idejom slobode. Kada zalimo zbog naseg gubitka dostojanstva kao gradjana i nase slobode kao ljudi, mi zalimo zbog uvreda i ponizenja koji su naneti Italiji. Kad bi se ljubav prema otadzbini ponovo zapalila u srcu Italijana, zakljucivao je Kroce, politicke partije bi u njoj nasle zajednicku osnovu, jedan ideal koji je iznad partikularnih interesa, koji bi bio koristan, stavise neophodan da garantuje razresenje politickog konflikta. Patriotizam shvacen u svom autenticnom znacenju mogao bi, dakle, biti osnova jednog zdravog, dinamicnog i otvorenog liberalnog drustva. Od kada je Kroce napisao ove reci, pa sve do nasih dana nasi italijanski intelektualci bezbroj puta su ponavljali da veliki deo zala Italije potice od nedostatka jedne solidne liberalne kulture. To je istina, ali zaboravili su da dodaju da se bez patriotizma ne gradi i ne odrzava jedno dobro liberalno drustvo. Analiza je ostala nepotpuna i deo koji je nedostajao nije bio retorsko ulepsavanje, vec instrument neophodan da se da snaga liberalnom projektu, kao sto nas uci iskustvo zemalja u kojima je taj projekat imao bolji zivot. Distinkcija izmedju patriotizma i nacionalizma, na cije je ponovno otkrivanje Kroce podsticao, jos i danas je u sredistu rasprava medju politickim filosofima. Jezik patriotizma je i danas upotrebljavan da bi podrzao angazovanje za ideal republike, dok je jezik nacionalizma, u varijanti koja stoji pod nazivom komunitarizma, upotrebljavan da bi se revindicirale ili branile vrednosti kulture, religiozne ili etnicke homogenosti. A savremena rasprava otkriva da, uprkos skoro bezbrojnim mogucnostima jezika, intelektualne tradicije vrede i da se vracaju. One definisu granice, ali i pruzaju interpretativne mogucnosti; pomazu nam da nase diskurse ucinimo preciznijim i retoricki efikasnijim. Republikanski duh Jedan primer prisustva tema republikanskog patriotizma u savremenoj raspravi jesu i razmisljanja Jirgena Habermasa (Jürgen Habermas) o nacionalnom identitetu i gradjanstvu. U evropskoj istoriji, primecuje Habermas, drzava-nacija je uoblicavala etnicku i kulturnu homogenost, koja je liberalnim i demokratskim institucijama garantovala neophodnu osnovu. Nacionalna drzava i demokratija su sestre rodjene u senci nacionalizma. U Nemackoj, nacionalizam se afirmisao protiv republikanskog duha i degenerisao u rasisticke aberacije koje su opravdavale holokaust. Od 1871. do 1945. godine rec »nacija« oznacavala je jedinstvo i ciscenje koje treba postici proterivanjem ili marginalizovanjem neprijatelja nacionalne zajednice (Volksfremde). Ovom nacionalizmu Habermas suprotstavlja jedan »konstitucionalni (ustavni) patriotizam« (Verfassungspatriotismus), to jest patriotizam zasnovan na lojalnosti univerzalistickim politickim principima slobode i demokratije, inkorporiranim u konstituciju (ustav) Federalne Republike Nemacke.18 Za razliku od nacionalizma, konstitucionalni patriotizam odvaja politicki ideal nacije gradjana od koncepcije naroda shvacenog kao pretpoliticko jedinstvo jezika i kulture. Ovaj tip patriotizma priznaje punu legitimnost i moralno dostojanstvo razlicitih stilova zivota i prihvata postojanje razlicitih kultura unutar republike. Iz ovog razloga, konstitucionalni patriotizam jeste jedini moguci patriotizam u Nemackoj posle Ausvica. Habermas odvaja konstitucionalni patriotizam od nacionalizma i povezuje ga sa duhom 1848. godine, kada su poslednji put u nemackoj istoriji nacionalna svest (Nationalbenjusstsein) i republikanski duh (republikanische Gesinnung) bili spojeni. Ali on konstitucionalni patriotizam razdvaja i od republikanizma, koji smatra intelektualnom tradicijom sto vuce poreklo od Aristotela (»auf Aristoteles zuruckgreifende republikanische Tradition der Staatslehre«), utemeljenom na principu gradjanstva kao pripadnosti jednoj eticko-kulturnoj zajednici koja upravlja sama sobom (»Zugehörigkeit zu einersich selbst bestimmenden etisch-kulturellen Gemeinschaft«) Republikanizam, identican u tome sa komunitarizmom, za Habermasa je jedna doktrina koja gradjane posmatra kao delove zajednice, koji mogu izrazavati i razvijati sopstveni moralni identitet samo unutar jedne zajednicke tradicije i jedne zajednicke kulture. Slicna teorija gradjanstva, zakljucuje Habermas, ne moze da funkcionise u pluralistickim drustvima i ne pruza valjanu podrsku za patriotizam prikladan naciji gradjana (Staatsbürgernation) Interpretacija republikanizma kao intelektualne tradicije koja potice od Aristotela jeste ozbiljna istorijska greska. Moderni republikanizam, a narocito republikanske teorije gradjanstva i patriotizma duguju mnogo vise rimskim republikanskim autorima nego Aristotelu. Ako se izucava humanisticka i pre-humanisticka literatura o republikanskoj upravi, i ako se pokloni paznja tekstovima pravnika koji su rekonstruisali teoriju gradjanstva, izlazi sasvim ocigledno da su te doktrine u celini uzete iz rimskih izvora. Cak i posle sirenja Aristotelove Politike, sredisnji nukleus republikanskih teorija gradjanstva i patriotizma ostao je rimski, kao sto pokazuje slucaj Makijavelija i drugih modernih republikanskih teoreticara. Za ove autore biti gradjanin ne znaci toliko pripadati jednoj etno-kulturnoj zajednici koja upravlja sama sobom, vec praktikovanje gradjanskih i politickih prava, koja poticu od pripadnosti jednoj res publica ili civitas, to jest jednoj politickoj zajednici, pre nego kulturnoj ili etnickoj, utemeljenoj sa ciljem da se individuama omoguci da zive zajedno u pravdi i slobodi pod vladavinom zakona. Voleti otadzbinu za republikanske autore znacilo je, kao sto sam nadam se pokazao, voleti republiku, to jest zajednicku slobodu i zakone, i gradjansku i politicku jednakost koju republika stiti. Cak ako je Habermas i drukcijeg misljenja, konstitucionalni patriotizam uopste ne predstavlja raskid sa republikanskom tradicijom, vec je vise jedna njena nova verzija. Ne samo da ponovo ustanovljuje ideju da ljubav prema otadzbini znaci, na prvom mestu, ljubav prema republici, vec priznaje, mada sa izvesnom nesigurnoscu, da republika, koja mora biti predmet ljubavi gradjana, jeste njihova posebna republika; ne sloboda i demokratija uopste, vec institucije slobode i demokratije koje su gradjani izgradili u posebnom kontekstu i nacin zivota kao gradjana te posebne republike. Da bi ziveo u srcu i duhu nemackih gradjana, konstitucionalni patriotizam, primecuje Habermas, mora za njih imati jedno posebno znacenje. On ne moze biti predstavljen kao privrzenost vrednostima demokratije, koje su inkorporirane u institucijama i politickim dokumentima Federalne Republike Nemacke. Za Nemce, konstitucionalni patriotizam implicira i ponos sto su izgradili i ocuvali demokratske institucije koje su trajale duze od nacizma. Demokratija, prema tome, za Nemce ima posebno znacenje. To je demokratija rodjena iz pepela Ausvica, i to posebno znacenje se ne sme zaboraviti, jer bez posebnih sadrzaja politicki principi ne zive. O Habermasovoj teoriji konstitucionalnog patriotizma raspravljao je i Djan Enriko Ruskoni (Gian Enrico Rusconi) u jednoj knjizi koja je otvorila vaznu raspravu o znacenju nacionalnog identiteta. Habermas, drzi Ruskoni, odvaja gradjanstvo, koje definise na osnovu univerzalistickih politickih principa, od specificnog istorijskog i kulturnog supstrata nacije. Iako motivisana pohvalnom namerom da se suprotstavi nacionalistickoj interpretaciji pojma »kulturne nacije«, teorija kulturnog patriotizma zanemaruje cinjenicu da se normalan tip zapadnog nacionalnog identiteta zasniva na jednoj sintezi univerzalistickih principa gradjanstva i cinjenica i formi pretpolitickog zivota etnokulturnog karaktera. Konkretnost gradjanske vrline »Kulturno gradjanstvo« modernih demokratskih drustava odrzava se i cveta, za Ruskonija, ne protiv, vec zahvaljujuci etno-kulturnim sadrzajima ili unutar njih. Nacija je deo sveta zivota i, prema tome, deluje kao konkretan istorijski kontekst unutar kojeg se razvija univerzalisticki demokratski diskurs modernih gradjana. Ali se ne vodi racuna o cinjenici da »nacija gradjana« ne zivi protiv ili izvan nacionalne kulture, pa nema smisla povezivati, kao sto cini Habermas, formalno-pravni pojam konstitucije sa recima kao sto su »patria« i »patriotizam«, koje su opterecene patosom sto dolazi od povezanosti sa svetom zivota. Jedna korektna interpretacija »patriotizma konstitucije« morala bi, dakle, gradjansku solidarnost interpretirati kao posledicu priznanja pripadnosti zajednickoj kulturi i istoriji. Protiv razdvajanja izmedju gradjanstva i nacije, koje Habermas uvodi, Ruskoni podvlaci da, naprotiv, koncepciju gradjanstva treba uciniti konkretnom, to jest vezanom za svet zivota. Ako se pouzdavamo samo u univerzalisticki razum, ne pribegavajuci argumentima, koji se odnose na zajednicku istoriju i zajednicko poreklo, ne mozemo shvatiti niti ohrabriti gradjansko angazovanje. Jedna gradjanska kultura, podrzana privrzenoscu zajednickom dobru, postoji samo ako se ukorenjuje u tradiciju i u nacionalni identitet. Gradjanska odanost i solidarnost za kojima demokratija ima potrebu da bi funkcionisala, ne nastaju iz univerzalistickih principa gradjanstva, vec iz identifikacije sa konkretnom politickom i kulturnom zajednicom, koja se naziva nacijom.28 Demokratska nacija se, dakle, zasniva na vezama gradjanstva stvorenim od etno-kulturnih korena i dobrih politickih razloga da se zivi zajedno. To je demos, to jest dobrovoljna pripadnost politickoj zajednici, i etnos, to jest privrzenost zajednickim istorijskim i kulturnim korenima. Ruskoni je u pravu kada podvlaci da demokratija ima potrebu za gradjanskom vrlinom, kako kod gradjana tako i kod upravljaca.29 I, takodje, ima pravo kada, nasuprot Habermasu, tvrdi da u srcima i duhovima gradjana gradjanska vrlina ne zivi zato sto je podupiru univerzalisticke politicke vrednosti, vec identifikacija sa posebnom kulturom jednog naroda. Mislim, ipak, da demokratija nema potrebu za tim tipom gradjanske vrline koju Ruskoni prizeljkuje. Ako hocemo da ojacamo demokratsko gradjanstvo, ako hocemo da ohrabrimo angazovanje gradjana da podrze zajednicku slobodu i da obavljaju svoj deo drustvenih duznosti, onda treba ojacati ljubav prema zajednickoj slobodi, a ne privrzenost etno-kulturnim vrednostima nacije. Treba nam otadzbina, a ne nacija. Ne smemo nastojati da osnazimo italijanstvo Italijana protezirajuci njihovo etnicko i kulturno jedinstvo, vec da radimo na politickim vrednostima demokratskog gradjanstva i da ih branimo kao vrednosti koje su deo kulture italijanskog naroda. Izmedju »biti Italijani« i »biti dobri gradjani« nema nuzne korelacije; nema potrebe da se bude cist Italijan, u etno-kulturnom znacenju, da bi se bilo dobar gradjanin, dok se moze biti najcistiji Italijan, opet u etno-kulturnom smislu, a biti veoma los gradjanin. Kulturni identitet i politicki identitet povezani su medju sobom na drukciji nacin nego sto, izgleda, drzi Ruskoni. Etno-kulturna pripadnost ima politicko znacenje, a politicki identitet je, takodje, i kultura. Istorijsko secanje jednog naroda, koje je fundamentalna komponenta njegove politicke kulture, slozeno je, kontroverzno, otvoreno trudu interpretacije i reinterpretacije, koji je uvek politicki orijentisan. U isto vreme, politicke vrednosti demokratskog gradjanstva nisu univerzalisticke konstrukcije bezlicnog razuma, vec su, buduci vrednosti koje se zive i koje se dele s drugima, takodje i kultura. Gradjani su privrzeni, kada to jesu, ne apstraktnim principima pravde i slobode, vec jednom nacinu zivota uoblicenom na osnovu tih principa, na slobodi i pravdi, koje su deo njihove kulture, koja za njih ima posebnu lepotu i posebnu vrednost sto se radjaju iz posebnih secanja i istorije. Makijaveli je, u stvari, govorio o »slobodnom zivljenju«, i kada pripoveda epizode patriotizma kao ljubavi prema zajednickoj slobodi, on podrazumeva ljubav prema slobodi tog posebnog naroda. Etno-kulturni identitet i politicke vrednosti demokratije nisu spojeni ni implikacijom, u smislu da slede druge kada je data prva, niti mogu biti odvojeni kada se prve stave u rubriku posebnosti, a druge u rubriku univerzalnosti. Kulturni identitet i politicke vrednosti se superponiraju i mogucne su razlicite kombinacije; postoje mnogi nacini da se, u smislu kulture, bude Italijan, a jedan od njih jeste da se zivi kao italijanski gradjanin u kulturnom i politickom smislu. Da bi se odvojio od nemackog nacionalizma, Habermas gradjanstvo cini sto je moguce univerzalnijim i politickijim; da bi se razlikovao od Habermasa, Ruskoni gradjanstvo cini sto je moguce nacionalnijim. I jedan i drugi idu suvise daleko, iako u suprotnim smerovima. Konstitucionalni patriotizam Habermasov rizikuje da ne odgovori na zahtev za nacionalnim identitetom. Sam dogadjaj ujedinjenja znaci da za Nemce biti Nemac ne znaci samo biti lojalan principima nemackog ustava. Ruskoni, sa svoje strane, izgleda, hoce Italijane da ucini vise Italijanima da bi od njih nacinio bolje gradjane nego sto jesu. Opasnost je da postanu samo suvise Italijani, to jest ispunjeni zeljom da afirmisu i brane cistotu svog etno-kulturnog identiteta. Ako radimo na italijanstvu rizikujemo da usput zaboravimo gradjanina. Ni Habermas ni Ruskoni ne sugerisu jedan jezik patriotizma koji bi, na adekvatan nacin, umeo da poveze politicku ljubav prema republici i privrzenost sopstvenoj nacionalnoj kulturi. Osecanje pripadnosti jednoj nacionalnoj zajednici moze se izraziti kroz gradjansku vrlinu samo ako je podrzano kulturom gradjanstva. Bez jedne politicke kulture slobode, osecanje pripadnosti kulturnoj zajednici radja privrzenost sopstvenoj kulturi i zelju da se ona odrzi cistom od spoljnih kontaminacija. U ovom smislu imacemo, zacelo, naciju, ali to ne bi bila nacija gradjana. U danasnjem svetu, iskusenje da se bude samo clan jedne nacije takodje je suvise snazno; nema nikakve potrebe da se ohrabruje teznja ka etno-kulturnom jedinstvu. Umesto da se izvlace etno-kulturne vrednosti, treba misliti na politicke i institucionalne instrumente i prakse koje bi umele da edukuju (odgajaju) demokratske gradjane. A ova politicka sredstva su jos uvek ista ona koja su preporucivali republikanski politicki pisci, to jest dobro upravljanje i dobro uredjeno ucestvovanje u raznim instancama gradjanskog drustva i demokratskog zivota. Demokratija nema potrebe za etnickim ili kulturnim jedinstvom; ona ima potrebu za gradjanima koji vole nacin zivota republike. Moralni problem Dok su se Habermas i njegovi kriticari suocavali sa problemom patriotizma kao eminentno politickim, drugi istrazivaci su se s njim suocavali kao sa eminentno moralnim problemom. Imam na umu teoreticare koji - posto patriotizam znaci odanost moralnim vrednostima sto ih jedna zajednica deli i posto je zajednica neophodan uslov da bi individua mogla ziveti bogatim i znacajnim moralnim zivotom - drze da patriotizam mora biti smatran vrlinom, mada protivureci principima univerzalistickog morala. Patriotizam, drzi na primer Alasdair Mac Intyre, jeste »forma lojalnosti jednoj posebnoj naciji, koju moze imati samo onaj ko toj naciji pripada«.30 To nije slepa odanost, vec odanost koja implicira posebno postovanje karakteristika, zasluga i ostvarenja sopstvene nacije. Sustinsko obelezje patriotske lojalnosti jeste, dakle, posebnost. Patriota, objasnjava MekIntajr, uvazava kao zasluge i vrednosti izvesne posebne karakteristike svoje nacije ne stoga sto ih vrednuje kao zasluge i vrednosti u apsolutnom smislu, vec stoga sto su to zasluge i vrednosti njegovog naroda. Slicne zasluge i vrednosti, ali druge nacije, ne izazivaju u srcu patriote istu privrzenost. Cak i ako nije slep u odnosu na druge nacije, patriota ne gleda na njih istim ocima. Patriotizam je jedan oblik ljubavi i kao takav usmerava se uvek i samo ka individuama, mestima, posebnom svetu. Za razliku od Habermasovog konstitucionalnog patriotizma, koji trazi potvrdu razuma, patriotizam MekIntajra je jedna strast, i kao takva ona mora odgovoriti na optuzbu da je iracionalna: »Buduci da je moralnost patriotizma definisana u okvirima pripadnosti jednoj posebnoj zajednici s jednom posebnom socijalnom, politickom i ekonomskom strukturom, ona iz kritickog vrednovanja mora iskljuciti bar neke fundamentalne strukture zivota zajednice. Buduci da patriotizam mora biti lojalnost, u izvesnim aspektima bezuslovna, u tim specificnim aspektima racionalna kritika mora biti ostavljena po strani. Ali ako je to slucaj, pobornici morala patriotizma osudjeni su da zauzmu jedan iracionalan stav; odbijati sam da se fundamentalna uverenja kriticki ispitaju znaci insistirati na njihovom prihvatanju bez obzira mogu li se ili ne mogu racionalno opravdati, a to je iracionalno. Pristalice morala patriotizma su zarobljenici te iracionalnosti«.31 Pristalice morala patriotizma mogu odgovoriti da taj moral opravdava veze i lojalnosti koje su sustinske za moralni zivot individue. Da bismo dali smisao istoriji naseg zivota i, prema tome, da bismo ziveli jednim moralno znacajnim zivotom, potrebno nam je da zivimo u okviru jedne nacionalne zajednice. Savrseno je, dakle, razumno imati i negovati posebnu lojalnost naciji. Patriota, objasnjava, u stvari, MekIntajr, spasava od kritike univerzalistickog razuma naciju »shvacenu kao projekat, kao projekat koji je nastao na neki nacin u proslosti i nastavio da zivi u vremenu, tako da ostvari jednu posebnu moralnu zajednicu koja zahteva politicku autonomiju u njenim razlicitim institucionalnim formama«.32 Njegova lojalnost nije, dakle, usmerena prema naciji bez prideva, vec naciji koja priznaje sopstvenu istoriju i odrzava zivim autenticne veze zajednice. Protiv univerzalizma liberalnog morala, MekIntajr priziva prava posebnih lojalnosti i vrednosti pripadnosti jednoj nacionalnoj zajednici, kao nuznih uslova za moralni zivot. Jedini rekviziti koje nacionalna zajednica mora posedovati da bi zasluzila lojalnost patriote jeste da bude verna sopstvenoj istoriji i da moralne i duhovne veze ne zameni pukim relacijama interesa.34 Da bi zadobila lojalnost patriote, nacija ne mora nuzno biti pravedna prema svojim clanovima. Patriotizam, objasnjava MekIntajr, nije na prvom mestu zahvalnost zbog primljenih blagodeti, niti nuzno mora garantovati gradjanske i politicke slobode. Ako nacija cuva sopstveni istorijski i kulturni identitet, i odrzava zivim veze zajednice, savrseno ima smisla biti patriota, to jest negovati jednu posebnu lojalnost prema svojoj naciji. Kao i teoreticari nacionalizma, i MekIntajr vrednosti pripadnosti nacionalnoj zajednici smatra superiornim u odnosu na politicke vrednosti republike. Ali odanost i ljubav jesu vazne strasti. Upravo zbog toga sto od nas mogu zahtevati ozbiljne zrtve, imamo pravo da budemo zahtevni u odnosu na predmete nase odanosti i ljubavi. Mozemo da pravimo razlike unutar nacije shvacene kao projekat, koji je dao zivot jednoj zajednici obdarenoj njenom posebnom moralnom fizionomijom. Ako zahtevamo, kao uslov nase lojalnosti, da nasa nacionalna zajednica postuje vrednosti slobode i pravde, to ne znaci prigrliti hladan univerzalisticki moral. Ko cezne da bude deo jedne zajednice koja ima svoju posebnu istorijsku i kulturnu fizionomiju, ne treba da bude zabrinut pred zahtevima republikanskog patriote koji hoce da njegova otadzbina, pre svega, bude dobra republika. I republikanski patriota voli svoju otadzbinu i lojalan joj je; razlika je u cinjenici da on svoju otadzbinu voli u najboljem obliku koji ona moze imati. Praktikovanje demokratskog gradjanstva Za razliku od MekIntajra, koji drzi da patriotizam jeste lojalnost vrednostima nacije, drugi savremeni teoreticari drzali su da jedini moguc i prihvatljiv tip patriotizma u multikulturnim drustvima jeste onaj koji je zasnovan na vrednostima republike. Nacija, pisao je Majkl Valcer (Michael Njalzer), za Amerikance nikada nije bila predmet angazovanja i lojalnosti, jer americko drustvo nema kulturno, etnicko i religiozno jedinstvo koje nacionalna odanost zahteva. Jedini tip angazovanja kompatibilan sa pluralizmom americkog drustva jeste angazovanje za republiku: »to je politicka odanost«.35 Patriotizam Amerikanaca moze da bude samo patriotizam poglavito politickog karaktera, podrzan politickim sredstvima, to jest posredstvom ucestvovanja u politickom zivotu. Nastojati da se patriotizam ojaca, reducirajuci moralni, kulturni i religiozni pluralizam americkog drustva, ne bi bilo samo nemoguce, vec, takodje, opasno. U jednom narodu kao sto je nas, primecuje Valcer, jedna zajednica patriota mora biti podrzana samo politikom, jednom demokratsko-socijalistickom politikom koja pred sebe postavlja prosirivanje ucestvovanja u procesima odlucivanja i konsolidovanje prakse gradjanstva, bez ogranicavanja privatnog zivota i liberalnih vrednosti, ili prizeljkivanje jedne religiozne obnove (revival) ili restauracije neke forme kulturnog jedinstva. Ma kako moglo izgledati cudno, put koji vodi ka patriotizmu jeste put demokratskog socijalizma. Ideju da jedini moguc i pozeljan patriotizam u Sjedinjenim Drzavama jeste politicki patriotizam, podrzao je i Dzon H. Sar (John H. Schaar). Kao i Valcer, Sar drzi da Amerikanci nemaju privrzenost otadzbini shvacenoj kao rodni kraj (zavicaj): »Mi ne volimo i ne mozemo voleti ovu zemlju na nacin na koji su Grci i Navaho voleli svoju. Zacelo, grobovi nasih predaka jesu ovde, ali bi mnogi od nas ulozili veliki napor da odgovore na pitanje 'gde su grobovi vasih pradedova'. Americko tlo nije nam poverio neki Veliki Duh, i na nasoj zemlji ne postoje hiljade mesta posvecenih manjim bozanstvima. Emancipovani od panteizma, ne zivimo uronjeni u jedan ambijent ozivljen izvorima i svetim lugovima. Uzeli smo zemlju od drugih naroda koji za nas nisu imali nikakvu vrednost«.36 Patriotizam Amerikanaca nije ni privrzenost gradu. Americki gradovi nastali su i razvijali se narocito sledeci podsticaje za trazenjem profita, a da se nista ne prizna svetome i tradiciji.37 Americki patriotizam nije i ne moze, dakle, biti ljubav prema otadzbini, zasnovana na krvi, na religiji, na tlu ili na gradu, ali jeste i moze biti samo jedna »politicka ideja«, kao sto je veoma snazno objasnio Linkoln u jednom govoru odrzanom u Siti Holu (City Hall) u Filadelfiji. »Imamo medju nama, pored ovih ljudi koji vode poreklo od nasih pradedova, polovinu naseg naroda koji uopste ne vidi poreklo od nasih predaka; to su ljudi koji dolaze iz Evrope - iz Nemacke, Irske, Francuske i Skandinavije - ljudi koji su dosli ovde i koji su se medju nama nastanili, primljeni kao jednaki. Ako pogledaju unazad u istoriju da bi oznacili jednu direktnu krvnu vezu, nece na ovom tlu naci nijednu, oni ne mogu da se otisnu nazad do slavne epohe Rata za Nezavisnost i da se osete kao deo nas, ali kada pogledaju onu staru Deklaraciju o Nezavisnosti, oni otkrivaju da su ljudi nekadasnjeg vremena rekli: 'mi smatramo da su ove istine ocigledne same po sebi - da su svi ljudi stvoreni jednaki', i tada oni osecaju da to onda propovedano moralno osecanje njihovu vezu s tim ljudima cini ociglednom, i da je poreklo svih moralnih principa, i da oni imaju pravo to poreklo da zahtevaju kao da su iste krvi i istog roda kao i ljudi koji su pisali tu Deklaraciju, i, u stvari, to i jesu. Elektricna struna u toj deklaraciji jeste ono sto spaja ujedno srca patriota i ljudi koji vole slobodu, i koja ce uvek spajati patriotska srca sve dok ljubav prema slobodi bude postojala u duhu ljudi na svetu. Kao sto je pisao Sar, Linkoln predlaze jednu »strogo politicku definiciju nacije potpuno imune na parohijalizam rase i religije, sto patriotizam odvaja od kulta velicine nacije. I da bi ponovo izvukao ovo shvatanje patriotizma, Sar, kao i Valcer, podvlaci neophodnost decentralizacije politickih odluka i ohrabrivanje politickog ucesca svih sektora drustvenog zivota. Interpretacija patriotizma koju predlazu Sar i Valcer jeste u stvari ponovna elaboracija ideja Aleksisa de Tokvila (Aledzis de Tocljuille), koji je prvi opisao patriotizam Amerikanaca kao praktikovanje demokratskog gradjanstva. Kod Amerikanaca, objasnjavao je Tokvil, ljubav prema otadzbini jeste ljubav prema republici, jednoj republici koju gradjani osecaju kao svoju stvar i kao svoju tvorevinu. To je ljubav vezana za licni interes i ponos, ali je sustinski politicka ljubav koja se ne izrazava kroz zelju za ciscenjem ili homogenoscu, vec kroz praksu demokratskog ucestvovanja. Patriotizam koji je cvetao na tlu americke demokratije bio je za Tokvila jedan racionalni patriotizam, koji cveta zahvaljujuci zakonima i pravima. Manje intenzivan i manje plemenit od one ljubavi prema otadzbini koja se radja iz privrzenosti rodnom kraju (zavicaju), ali je trajan i kreativan: »Covek shvata uticaj koji blagostanje u zemlji ima na njegovo sopstveno blagostanje; zna da mu zakon omogucava da doprinese stvaranju tog blagostanja, i interesuje se za prosperitet svoje zemlje, prvo kao prema stvari koja mu je korisna, zatim kao prema sopstvenom delu«. Neposredno ucestvovanje u javnom zivotu zajednice, primecuje Tokvil, jedini je nacin da se omoguci da se gradjani osecaju delom republike. Gradjanski duh je, u stvari, rezultat praktikovanja politickih prava. Americki gradjani nemaju jednu zajednicku kulturu, secanja koja dele, tradicije. Ali oni su, ipak, zainteresovani za poslove svoga grada, svog kantona, svoje drzave, jer svako od njih aktivno ucestvuje u upravljanju drustvom i naviknut je da perspektivu zajednice i zajednicko dobro posmatra kao sopstveno dobro. U analizi Tokvila, americki patriotizam je ljubav prema otadzbini koja nastaje iz osecanja duznosti, iz ponosa sto su gradjani jedne velike demokratije, i iz interesa. Ona je trezvenija i sracunatija od milosrdne, plemenite i inkluzivne, koju teoretiziraju klasicni republikanci; ali i ona je poglavito politicka ljubav, utemeljena na identifikaciji sa republikom, koja je i s vremenom ojacana posredstvom politickog ucestvovanja. Slucaj Amerikanaca XIX veka, drzeci se opisa Tokvila, pokazuje valjanost starog republikanskog recepta: ako otadzbina tretira gradjane pravicno, ako im omogucuje da ucestvuju u javnom zivotu, oni republiku osecaju kao svoje zajednicko dobro i vole je sa strascu i razumom. Sudelovanje u javnim poslovima Ova tradicija republikanskog patriotizma je i danas vazna komponenta americke kulture i politike. Republikanski patriotizam je bio taj, pisao je Carls Tejlor (Charles Taylor), koji je pothranjivao osecanje prezira, koje je podstaklo Amerikance da reaguju protiv Niksonovih zloupotreba. Jedno osecanje indignacije, objasnjava Tejlor, koje se nije temeljilo na proracunu interesa, a niti na privrzenosti opstim principima liberalne demokratije, vec na pojedinacnoj lojalnosti, to jest na rasirenoj identifikaciji sa »Americkim nacinom zivota« (American njay of life), inspirisanim politickim idealima koji su pokazani u fundamentalnim tekstovima o kulturi Amerikanaca, kao sto su Deklaracija o Nezavisnosti i Govor Linkolna u Getisburgu.45 Republikanski patriotizam nije bio samo vazan oslonac za slobodu u proslosti, vec ce, primecuje Tejlor, »biti nezamenjiva podrska i u buducnosti«.46 »Patriotizam prava«, kako je pokazao slucaj Votergejta, neophodan je da bi se ocuvala vladavina zakona, sto je temelj liberalne demokratije. Za Tejlora, liberalno drustvo slabi same svoje temelje ukoliko ne ohrabruje demokratsko ucestvovanje. Cak i ako ga prihvata kao princip, ono postuje politicko ucestvovanje u cisto instrumentalnim okvirima u odnosu na vladavinu zakona i jednakost. U jednom liberalnom drustvu, dakle, neverovatno je da republikanski patriotizam moze da se razvija u svim svojim potencijalnostima.47 Republikanski patriotizam, primecuje Tejlor, stavlja, u stvari, akcenat na politicko ucestvovanje, ne na slobodu shvacenu u modernom znacenju kao negativnu slobodu i jednaku zastitu individualnih prava. Politicko ucestvovanje pothranjuje patriotizam, jer u individuama jaca veze gradjanske solidarnosti, cini da raste osecanje da si deo jedne zajednicke istorije i osecanje pripadnosti istoj zajednici. Iako polazi od razlicitih filosofskih premisa, cak i Tejlor, kao i Sar i Valcer, zakljucuje da je na americkom tlu jedino neophodan i moguc onaj patriotizam koji se radja iz prakse demokratskog gradjanstva. Politicki filosofi koji podrzavaju ideju da patriotizam znaci ljubav prema republici, utemeljenoj na principu podjednake slobode, zajedno s njenom kulturom i njenim nacinom zivota, predstavljaju primere patriotizma bez nacionalizma. To je patriotizam koji drzi da privrzenost gradjana republici moze i mora biti ohrabrivan politickim sredstvima, to jest dobrim upravljanjem i pravicnoscu. A pod pravicnoscu podrazumevaju zastitu gradjanskih i politickih prava gradjana. Da bi gradjani voleli republiku, republika ne sme da tolerise postojanje privilegija i diskriminacija i mora ohrabrivati ucestvovanje u politickom zivotu. Gradjani vole republiku ako je osecaju bliskom, ako je osecaju kao svoju stvar, ako se osecaju sugradjanima kao licnosti dostojne postovanja i saosecanja. Politicko ucestvovanje nije samo najbolje sredstvo da bi se imali dobri zakoni i da bi se sprecile zloupotrebe, vec je i najbolja skola za edukovanje (odgoj) dobrih gradjana. Republikanski patriotizam jeste gradjanska vrlina za kojom demokratija ima potrebu; to je ljubav prema republici, koja se izrazava u moralnoj snazi koja gradjane podstice da deluju za zajednicko dobro i da se odupru neprijateljima zajednicke slobode. Kao i sve ostale, i gradjanska vrlina, takodje, zahteva napore i od gradjana trazi da obogate svoj privatni zivot javnim angazovanjem i da sopstvenom zivotu daju znacenje koje transcendira individualni zivot. Trazi od gradjana da na prvo mesto stave vrednosti neophodne da se individualna sloboda odrzi zivom. Mada je javna vrlina, gradjanska vrlina ima vazne efekte i na privatno ponasanje. Kada je ljubav prema slobodi zajednicka, gradjanskoj vrlini ne preti da bude umerena i da postane dekor, vec je tada najbolje oruzje protiv mocnih i razuzdanih, koji ne prihvataju umerenost i red, koje gradjanski zivot zahteva. Patriotizam slobode nema potrebe za socijalnom, ili kulturnom, ili etnickom ili religioznom homogenoscu. Gradjani koji su slicni po religiji, kulturi i socijalnom polozaju, verovatno su vise skloni da se angazuju za javno dobro nego sto su to gradjani koji su jednaki kao gradjani, ali razliciti po kulturi, religiji i rasi. Ali njihova ljubav prema otadzbini lako moze prestati da bude politicka ljubav patriote i moze degenerisati u ceznju za jedinstvom nekog fanatika. Da bismo imali neku verovatnost da cemo videti kako raste ispravan tip patriotizma, ne moramo jacati homogenost i kulturno i religiozno jedinstvo, vec moramo raditi da bi ojacali i odbranili kulturu i praksu demokratskog gradjanstva. Religiozno i kulturno jedinstvo starih republika (nije ovde vazno da li su republike bile doista tako pune vrline kao sto autori pripovedaju) ne moze biti reprodukovano u modernom svetu. Ali to ne znaci da je gradjanska vrlina nemoguca. I moderni gradjani mogu voleti svoje republike, ako republika zasluzuje da bude voljena, to jest ako stiti njihovu slobodu, ako ih tretira pravicno, ako im dozvoljava da ucestvuju u javnim odlucivanjima, i ako im pomaze da se suoce sa nekom od teskoca koje ljudski zivot podrazumeva u svim ili u mnogim slucajevima. Iako je manje intenzivna, politicka ljubav modernih gradjana moze biti potpuno dovoljna da podupre republiku i zajednicku slobodu. Gradjanska vrlina Shvacen kao ljubav prema zajednickoj slobodi, patriotizam nije opasna vrlina koja neizbezno stvara bigotizam, netoleranciju i militarizam. Jedna milosrdna ljubav prema slobodi stvara samo slobodu. Bigotizam, netolerancija i rat jesu proizvod jedne drukcije ljubavi, ljubavi prema jedinstvu, homogenosti i cistoti. Postoje dva razlicita puta, iako veoma bliska, koja vode ka patriotizmu, ili bolje dva tipa patriotizma: put homogenosti i put slobode; put kulture i politicki put. Ne postoji potreba da imamo vise gradjana koji ucestvuju sa vise zara nego sto to oni cine danas na javnim ceremonijama, ili gradjana spremnih da daju sopstveni zivot radi odbrane etnickog, ili kulturnog, ili religioznog jedinstva svoje nacije. Imamo, naprotiv, potrebu za gradjanima kadrim da se mobilisu kada je samo jedan jedini gradjanin zrtva nepravde ili diskriminacije, ili kada su povredjeni principi konstitucije (ustava). Patriotizam je drukciji od herojskog samopregora. Prvi zahteva od gradjana da cine nesto vise nego da se brinu samo o sopstvenom privatnom zivotu; drugi zahteva zrtvovanje privatnog zivota radi zajednickog dobra. Dobar gradjanin ide na trg ili na skup kada postoji potreba, ali rado provodi najveci deo svog vremena u kuci ili na poslu ili sa prijateljima. Heroj zrtvuje sve republici. Njegova ljubav prema republici jeste vise od politicke ljubavi; to je ljubav ojacana religioznom identifikacijom sa zajednicom ili sa strascu prema slavi. Ali republikama, sem u izuzetnim okolnostima, treba mnogo manje; njima su potrebni gradjani koji praktikuju gradjansku vrlinu kao integraciju privatnog zivota. Ono sto je Ruso govorio gradjanima Zeneve vredi i za nas. Nismo ni Spartanci, ni Atinjani, ni Rimljani; ali imamo potrebu za gradjanskom vrlinom da bismo predupredili ili odbili napade na zajednicku slobodu, koji uopste nisu retki u nasim demokratskim drustvima. Patriotizam koji sam nastojao da izvucem iz proslosti izgleda kao patriotizam koji nam je dostupan. Ali mozda i nije; mozda moderni gradjani nisu vise kadri da se angazuju za »plemenite ciljeve« i plemenitije interese, da upotrebim reci Dzona Stjuarta Mila (John Stuart Mill).48 Mozda smo kulturno, socijalno i religiozno suvise razliciti; vec smo, mozda, suvise skloni da se identifikujemo sa nasim plemenom da bismo bili kadri da se angazujemo za zajednicku slobodu. U mnogim slucajevima, mozemo da branimo nasu individualnu slobodu i nase blagostanje i blagostanje nase porodice, a da ne radimo za zajednicku slobodu ili da sluzimo zajednickom dobru. Mozemo da stitimo nasu slobodu i nase blagostanje, a da ne mrdnemo ni prstom da zastitimo slobodu i blagostanje drugih. Zahvaljujuci klasnim, ili rasnim razlozima cesto smo zasticeni povredom slobode drugih, koji pripadaju drugim klasama, drugim rasama, drugoj vrsti. Ne vidimo, ne osecamo vezu koja postoji izmedju nase individualne slobode i slobode svih; nemamo vise saosecanja. Moglo bi se odgovoriti da verovati kako se nasa individualna sloboda moze efikasno zastititi, a da ne budemo raspolozeni da sluzimo zajednickoj slobodi nije dovoljno mudro, utoliko sto otvara put mnogim ambicioznim i arogantnim da nametnu svoj interes protiv zajednickog interesa, da korumpiraju institucije, pa da onda i nasu slobodu ucine zavisnom od njihove volje. Mada je savrseno racionalan, ovaj argument mi ne izgleda dovoljan da bi izazvao ljubav prema slobodi, kadru da odnese pobedu protiv strastî koje se odupiru, kao sto su tvrdicluk i kukavicluk koji predstavljaju najozbiljnije prepreke gradjanskoj vrlini. Snazan stimulans za obnovu gradjanske vrline morao bi biti nuznost: kada korupcija i opresija postanu nepodnosljivi, gradjani u izvesnim slucajevima otkrivaju gradjansko angazovanje. U vremenima krajnje dekadencije javnog zivota, osecanje dostojanstva ili nacionalne casti moze podstaci ponovno otkrivanje gradjanske vrline. Ali postoje mnogi primeri trpljenja i prilagodjavanja korupciji i opresiji: nema sigurnih puteva koji vode gradjanskoj vrlini. Najbolji doprinos koji politicki filosofi mogu dati jednoj mogucoj obnovi gradjanske vrline jeste definisanje koncepcije patriotizma koja bi bila moralno prihvatljiva i dostupna muskarcima i zenama, onima koji zive u nasim demokratijama. Koncepcija patriotizma kao ljubavi prema zajednickoj slobodi zadovoljava oba zahteva i odrzava vec prisutne drustvene prakse, iako jos nedovoljno rasirene. I u nasim drustvima postoje gradjani koji pomazu drugim gradjanima-zrtvama nepravde; gradjani koji mobilisu protiv zlocina i korupcije; gradjani koji prizivaju pravdu i za onoga koji pripada nekom drukcijem plemenu. Ove prakse sugerisu fizionomiju patriotizma u njegovom najboljem znacenju. Ono sto ovaj patriotizam cini mogucim jeste njegova politicka priroda. Postoji potreba za mnogo vecim brojem gradjana koji hoce i umeju da sluze zajednickoj slobodi, i mozda nam jedna dobra koncepcija patriotizma moze pomoci da ubedimo druge da se ujedine sa onim malobrojnim koji daju primer sta znaci biti dobar gradjanin, a narocito nam moze pomoci da ne izgubimo dragocene politicke i moralne izvore u traganju za jednom nemogucom i opasnom gradjanskom vrlinom. (preveo P. Muzijevic) Kategorija:Istorija